Estrella desvaneciente
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: "Quisiera quedarme y vivir. Quiero quedarme para poder contarles todo…Pero esto no es un cuento de hadas. Esto no tiene un final feliz para todos." Para salvar a su familia Mikey ha tenido que pagar un precio muy alto. One-Shot.


_**Hola a todos…Por fin ya voy a poder volver a subir caps normales. Les pido un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Aviso: Este fic es un one-Shot si quieren que haga un fic a partir de esto por favor díganmelo en las reviews.**_

 _ **Cuídense y Bsos.**_

* * *

Las estrellas.

Las estrellas son enormes esferas de gas muy caliente y brillante, eso es lo que dice Donnie.

Para mí testigos de mi dolor y amargura. ¿Por qué? La razón es simple; son las que ven las lágrimas en mis ojos cuando todos voltean, oyen mis gritos y sollozos silenciosos. Son mi compañía en mi oscuridad.

¿Qué hay de mi familia? Nada, ellos no ven mi dolor o amargura, no ven lo mucho que me esfuerzo, solo ven en lo que me equivoco.

¿Mis hermanos? Solo me gritan cuando me equivoco.

¿Mis amigos? Solo están para ver pero no pueden intervenir.

Splinter es el que más duele, a sus ojos mis hermanos son los mejores a sus ojos ¿Yo? Solo soy el que causa problemas.

Miro las estrellas en busca de su luz, las veo incluso si están a miles de años luz de distancia, la miro en busca de algo que me marque el norte hacia donde debo ir.

Pero mis piernas ya no me sostienen, todo mi cuerpo duele. Hasta el más mínimo movimiento hace que mi cuerpo se llene de dolor.

Pero ya estoy acostumbrado creo que acostumbrarse al dolor es algo que de una forma u otra debemos hacer.

-¿Pensando en tu vida?-pregunta una voz de chica. Sonrió, puedo reconocer aquella voz donde sea.

-Lo siento…no puedo evitarlo- murmuro, dejo de ver las estrellas y la veo a ella. Su cabello negro flotando por la brisa, sus ojos azules. Su cuerpo brillaba de un color azulado. Está llevando un vestido blanco.

-Te he echado de menos hermana-murmuro.

Nada era lo mismo desde que se fue, desde que todos ellos se habían ido. Ella me ayudaba a encontrar mi rumbo. Me recordaba quien era yo.

-Yo también hermanito- murmuró y acaricia mi mejilla-Te hecho mucho de menos. Lamento no poder evitarte este dolor.

Sin importarme el dolor levanto la mano para tocar su rostro, para asegurarme de que no es una alucinación por la sangre que pierdo o mi energía desvaneciéndose. Quiero estar seguro de que ella está aquí a mi lado.

Cuando mi mano estuvo a centímetros de su rostro ella la tomó y la apoyo en su rostro. Siento su contacto, algo frio pero cálido y confortante, su piel sigue igual de suave que la recordaba.

-Lo hiciste bien Mikey- murmura y me acaricia la cara dejando mi mano en su regazo-Lo hiciste muy bien. Los demás me han pedido que te lo dijera.

Cierro los ojos, derramo unas lágrimas al oír sobre ellos…pero quiero saber…

-Y ella también está orgullosa Mikey- responde al ver mi duda-Está muy orgullosa y te extraña.

-Lamento no haberlos podido salvarlos- respondo y ella no se sorprende por mis palabras. Me conoce muy bien- Pero ahora creo que ya no importa, todos sabíamos el precio.

-Y lo pagamos _Et lux in tenebris Lucet_ hermano, brillamos en las tinieblas y pagamos las consecuencias. Has cumplido tu deber.

- _Adhuc Stantes_ \- recito y ella sonríe-incluso ahora hermanita viva o no, realidad o fantasía, nosotros seguiremos de pie.

Ella mira hacía un lado, el viento en aquella azotea me trae recuerdos. Donde todo comenzó y ahora donde se terminará. Lo veo en su rostro por lo que no necesito que me lo diga.

-Están viniendo ¿verdad?

-Si lo están Mikey- responde y saca su mano de mi rostro y aprieta mi otra mano

-Pero no llegaran a tiempo lo sé…Ya siento como me desvanezco.

-Llegaran para despedirse…-replicó- Se merecen al menos eso Mikey.

Asiento, y ella me sonríe con ternura, sabe que pese a todo los sigo amando.

Ella se acera a mi oído y susurra.

-Si todo esto fue un error o sueño fue el mejor de todos.

Le sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y ambos reímos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo he hecho. Ella mira hacia un lado y se levanta, puedo escuchar a alguien venir.

Antes de levantarse mi hermana me susurra que no se alejará, sé que ella es la que me guiará cuando esto acabe.

Miró a hacia un lado pero siento la tela del vestido de mi hermana cerca de mí, no necesito verla para saber que se ha parado cerca de donde estaba.

Veo como Splinter y Karai llegan a la azotea y cruzo mi mirada con la de mi padre. Splinter abre los ojos asombrado al igual que su hija.

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!-grita mientras corre hacia mí, puedo ver a mi hermana parada allí. No me sorprende que ellos no la vean.

-Mikey ¿qué sucedió?-pregunta Karai mientras se sienta al lado opuesto que Splinter.

-Lo que debía suceder-respondo con voz ahogada-Ya todo ha terminado.

-Miguel Ángel…

-Quizás nunca lo sepan…Quizás sea idiota por decirlo pero al menos sé que puedo decirles la verdad.

-Miguel Ángel deja de hablar agotarás tus energías.

-Es demasiado tarde sensei-replico- Mi energía YA se agotó, ahora mismo estoy en camino en convertirme en un montón de polvo estelar.

-¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!-grita Splinter mientras me abraza-Hablas como si…

-Llamaré a los demás- interviene Karai y se aleja. Miro a mi hermana y ella asiente en respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa.

-Lo siento sensei pero ya no tengo fuerzas- murmuro y veo las lágrimas en sus ojos- Mi cuerpo se desvanece quiera o no. Este es el adiós.

-Mi hijo por favor no te vayas…no puedo soportar le idea de perderte.

-Padre…Lo siento no puedo quedarme, no luego de haber perdido a los que amaba…. Sensei ya no tengo ninguna magia, el cielo reclama mi cuerpo porque he pagado la salvación de ustedes con mi vida.

-Mikey- susurra con la voz quebrada, Splinter me acerca a él y me abraza mientras llora-Lo siento…Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

-Hubiese sido mejor que lo hubiese hecho más a menudo- murmuró y me rio- Pero lo sé sensei. A su manera sé que me ama.

Con eso hago que Splinter llore con aun más fuerza y me abrase más fuerte.

Una descarga de dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo y doy un pequeño gemido de dolor en respuesta. Mi cuerpo comienza a brillar, ya es hora.

-¿Migue Ángel?- Splinter me libera del abrazo y me mira asustado.

-Es hora papá- murmuro, el me mira con los ojos llenos de tristeza pero asiente.

El dolor ya ha parado. Una luz azulada me recuerda que mi hermana está aquí. Splinter mira hacía donde estaba ella y abre los ojos. Por fin puede verla.

Mi cuerpo se ilumina hasta que la sangre y las heridas desaparecen. Me levanto y golpeo suavemente a Splinter en la cabeza.

-Oiga no llore. Voy a estar bien y ustedes también. Después de todo ya no tendrán más problemas.

Splinter me mira horrorizado. Se levanta y me envuelve en un abrazo.

-No digas que estaremos bien hijo- murmura-Sé que nunca lo demostré pero eres importante para mí…Mi dulce ángel…No digas que ya no tendremos problemas por tu perdida porque eso es lo que nos hará sufrir.

Le devuelvo el abrazo y acaricio su espalda. Quisiera quedarme y vivir. Quiero quedarme para poder contarles todo…Pero esto no es un cuento de hadas. Esto no tiene un final feliz para todos.

-Papá…Yo estaré aquí aunque no me veas…Rezaré por su felicidad- murmuro- pero no puedo quedarme he pagado el precio de mis acciones.

Me separo de él. Aunque no quiera debo hacerlo.

Presiono mi frente contra la de él y sonrío a pesar de todo.

-No puedo…explicarte todo ahora papá porque ya no tengo tiempo pero hay alguien que puede- susurró y pongo en su mano mi t-phone y una piedra pequeña de color violeta- Su nombre es Thai-kai ella te aclarará todo papá. Perdóname por no poder explicártelo mejor.

Me separo de él al momento en que Raph, Leo y Donnie llegan.

Al ver la escena ellos lo comprenden. Lo veo en sus ojos. Sonriendo voy hacía los tres y los abrazo una última vez.

-Lo siento- digo y siento como me abrazan más fuerte- Es solo que ya no tengo las energías para continuar. He pagado un precio enorme para salvarlos. Por favor no olviden que los amo.

-Entonces quédate- rogó Raph- Por favor Mikey….No puedes irte…nada será lo mismo sin ti.

Me separo un poco de Leo y me volteo hacía Raph. Tomo su barbilla para que me mire a la cara.

-Claro que lo sé hermano- le digo y sonrió- Pero este es el precio que tuve que pagar y estoy bien con ello…No te olvides que siempre estaré con ustedes Raphie prométeme que seguirán luchando como familia hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Con esto todos me envuelven en un abrazo de lágrimas. Splinter también se une. Por un momento desee cambiarlo todo pero el destino era injusto.

-¿Lo prometen?-pregunto.

-Lo prometemos- responden al mismo tiempo.

No había piedad para los que son como yo.

Mi cuerpo brilló más fuerte. Era la hora. Me separo de ellos y beso a cada uno en la frente y me volteo hacía ella. Ella me sonríe con ternura y comprensión y extiende la mano y la acepto.

-Ya es hora- susurra y derrama una lágrima. Ya era hora de partir. Me volteo hacia mi familia que me mira con dolor y confusión.

-No se preocupen estaré bien y ustedes también. Siento que haya sido de esta forma- digo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

Miro a mi hermana y esta asiente. Una gran luz sale de nuestros cuerpos y siento como nos desvanecemos. Escucho a mi familia gritar mi nombre por última vez.

Cierro los ojos, sintiendo el contacto de mi hermana. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir. Todo es hermoso.

Entonces los veo. Todos ellos están aquí, corren hacia nosotros y nos abrazan. Yo respondo de la misma forma solo que yo estoy llorando.

Mi hermana me golpea suavemente en el hombro y agita la cabeza hacia mi derecha, volteo a ver y ella está allí. Con un vestido blanco simple, su cabello cobrizo flotando delicadamente sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello se encuentran con los míos.

Mis amigos me sueltan y voy hacia ella. La tomo por las caderas y la atraigo hacia mí, cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de que llevo ropa blanca, pero no le doy importancia.

Ella me mira llorando de felicidad y la beso sin poder resistirme. Una vez que nos separamos ella me susurra.

-Bienvenido te he extrañado demasiado.

Tome su mano y la puse en mi cara, feliz de sentir su tacto otra vez.

Feliz de volver a verla.

-Yo también te extrañado demasiado.


End file.
